


river gesture, your hold

by plenitude



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, byungchan had a bad dream, seungwoo sings him to sleep, that's it... that's the story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude
Summary: seungwoo bilang, kamar byungchan terlalu panas. byungchan menurunkan suhu ac dan beringsut menjauh, semua demi mempertahankan quilt buatan mama.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	river gesture, your hold

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by [@byungpeaches](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)! luv ♡

byungchan punya banyak sekali kain perca karena mama punya hobi mengoleksi selimut bayi. waktu kecil byungchan punya setidaknya tiga lusin yang dipakai berganti-ganti dengan motif yang berbeda. kata mama, karena selimutnya lembut dan byungchan akan selalu jadi bayi besar mama. permasalahannya adalah mama tidak kunjung berhenti walaupun byungchan terus tumbuh besar sampai tingginya melebihi 180 senti, sampai papa mengutuk obsesi mama yang memakan tempat penyimpanan fabrik di rumah. apalagi dulu marie kondo sedang tren-trennya. papa kepingin juga punya rumah minimalis yang rapi. katanya pikiran jadi ringan.

setelah itu, mama punya hobi baru. menjahit selimut-selimut bayi yang turun kasta menjadi kain perca karena tiadanya bayi di rumah itu menjadi quilt. katanya terinspirasi film netflix yang ditonton dengan papa, walau kalau ditanya judulnya beliau juga lupa. jadilah, bertumpuk-tumpuk selimut bayi itu berubah menjadi selimut dalam bentuk yang lain. dua untuk papa dan tiga untuk byungchan (karena katanya: bayi besar mama nggak pernah boleh kekurangan selimut _sementara papa kan, punya mama_!), dan sisanya diberikan pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

tiga selimut yang, setelah mama tidak lagi ada dan byungchan pindah dari kota tempatnya lahir dan tumbuh besar selama ini, terasa jadi pengganti peluk mama yang telah lama hilang. mungkin karena tekstur lembutnya yang familiar, atau karena ini buatan tangan almarhumah mama. tapi selimut tak pernah absen dari perlengkapannya tidur di manapun, bahkan di saat ac apartemen byungchan yang disewanya bersama hanse sedang rusak dan cuaca malam itu sedang panas-panasnya.

bahkan, ketika seungwoo menginap karena mobilnya yang mendadak mogok setelah mengantar byungchan sampai ke apartemen. kekasihnya selama dua bulan terakhir itu mengeluh terlalu panas untuk berpelukan menggunakan selimut, yang kemudian dibalas dengan byungchan yang menurunkan suhu ac dan beringsut menjauhi yang lebih tua. dia bisa mendengar seungwoo menghela napas dari posisinya kini, sudut kasur paling pinggir, berlekatan dengan dinding.

“maksud aku bukan gitu.”

 _aku tahu._ tapi alih-alih itu, byungchan malah mengatakan, “biarin.” rasanya tidak rela merelakan selimut mama hanya demi dipeluk semalaman.

“dindingnya dingin, nanti kamu masuk angin,” seungwoo menyerah. turut beringsut menjauhi tubuh byungchan. ada untungnya juga byungchan memilih kasur ukuran king size dibanding punya hanse yang cuma berukuran queen—walau alasannya lebih karena pemuda choi suka melakukan apapun di kasur kalau tidak punya kerjaan yang menuntutnya untuk buru-buru. “geser sini.”

byungchan menggeleng dan menutup mata. samar-samar, byungchan bisa mendengar seungwoo mendengus dan berbisik, _keras kepala_ , dengan nada sayang. setidaknya, itu yang telinganya tangkap hingga dia diselimuti gelapnya mimpi.

entah kenapa, byungchan bermimpi tentang mama.

mungkin karena dia terlalu capek hari itu. atasannya di kantor membebaninya satu deadline lagi tepat beberapa menit setelah dia menyelesaikan deadline yang lain, membuatnya merebahkan kepala di atas meja kerja dengan keadaan sepasrah-pasrahnya sementara chaeyeon menertawakannya dan kookheon iseng melemparkan sampah kertas ke arahnya. belum lagi masalah mobil seungwoo yang mogok membuat mereka bingung di jalan depan apartemen selama beberapa jam, yang berakhir byungchan menyerah dan menawarkan seungwoo untuk menginap sementara perusahaan derek mengurus mobil yang lebih tua menuju bengkel dealer mobilnya.

mimpi tentang mama selalu baik—kalau byungchan bisa mengingatnya. masalahnya, untuk yang ini, byungchan tidak bisa mengingat, dan ketika matanya terbuka dan gelapnya kamar menyambut pandangannya, byungchan tidak bisa tidak merasa sedang tenggelam di lautan. rasanya sesak, apalagi ketika sekeras apapun dia berusaha mengingat, rasanya mimpi tersebut hanya berupa bayangan. yang tersisa hanyalah bagaimana tangan mama lembut mengusap kepala dan bahunya.

byungchan bahkan melupakan suara mama. dan ini yang membuatnya sangat takut—karena dia baru menyadari bahwa, _benar juga_ , dia sudah tak bisa mengingat suara mama lagi. suara mama yang membalas sapaannya ketika baru pulang sekolah, suara mama yang menasehatinya dengan sayang, hingga teriakan kaget mama karena byungchan mengagetkannya dengan tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tamu dengan keadaan penuh lumpur dan omelan yang mengikuti kemudian…

tubuhnya meringkuk. tangannya berusaha meraih keseluruhan tubuh, membentuk bola, kepalanya hampir sepenuhnya tertutupi selimut buatan mama.

 _buatan mama_ …

realisasi akan fakta yang satu itu, membuat air mata byungchan menitik. awalnya satu, satu, yang kemudian disusul dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang lain, bersusul-susul sampai mereka menganak sungai di pipi dan membasahi sprei. isakannya ditelan sendiri, berharap akan hilang di tengah gelapnya kamar, sisanya menguap ketika esok hari ia membuka tirai kamar. pikirannya terus tergugu— _mama, mama, mama…_

“chan,” suara seungwoo serak dan berbalut lelah, kentara sekali terbangun dari tidur. tapi ketika ia menyadari bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya, mata yang sipit akan kantuk itu jadi terbuka lebar, selebar diperbolehkan kelopaknya. “kamu kenapa?”

byungchan tidak menjawab, tapi lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggeleng. seungwoo memperhatikannya dalam balutan keremangan kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur yang redup selama beberapa detik, lalu mendesah pelan. byungchan ditariknya mendekat, dipeluk dengan kepala disandarkan pada dadanya, sementara tangannya mengelus-elus kepala dan punggung. berusaha meredakan isak yang kini justru semakin kencang entah kenapa.

mereka bertahan selama beberapa menit yang bagi seungwoo terasa seperti berjam-jam, mengingat tangisan byungchan yang tak kunjung reda. namun pelukan itu tak kunjung dilepas walaupun kini kausnya terasa basah dan tangannya mulai pegal karena posisi yang kurang nyaman. tapi seungwoo tidak protes—lebih tepatnya, bagaimana dia bisa protes kalau byungchan sedang seperti ini? melihatnya saja sudah menyayat hati.

“aku…” ujar byungchan patah-patah setelah berhasil menenangkan isak. “aku mimpi mama.”

seungwoo menghela napasnya. _pantas saja_ , pikirnya. byungchan selalu punya soft spot tentang almarhumah mamanya, setidaknya itu yang dia tahu selama setidaknya dua tahun mengenalnya akibat bekerja di kantor yang sama. walaupun secara detilnya, ia tak pernah diberitahu. “kalau kamu nggak mau cerita, nggak apa-apa. minum?”

byungchan menggeleng. seungwoo hanya bisa menatapnya bingung sampai byungchan berbicara lagi, “aku nggak inget gimana muka mama, gimana suara mama… aku kangen banget sama mama tapi aku nggak inget mama. aku anak yang nggak berbakti, ya?”

“aku nggak bisa bilang apa-apa, karena aku nggak tahu rasanya kehilangan orang tua,” ujar seungwoo hati-hati, tangannya masih mengusap bahu byungchan dengan gerakan periodik. “tapi kamu udah melakukan yang terbaik buat mama dan inget mama—”

“aku nggak inget mama!”

“dengerin aku dulu, byungchan.” tangan seungwoo yang tadinya mengusap punggung byungchan beralih menggenggam jemari yang lebih muda. “kamu mungkin nggak inget fisik mama, tapi kamu selalu menyertakan mama di setiap keseharian kamu… kamu selalu bawa mama di hati kamu. ya kan? kurasa itu bukan perilaku anak yang nggak berbakti sama orangtuanya.”

byungchan terdiam. namun seungwoo tahu bahwa dalam diamnya, yang lebih muda sedang memikirkan kata-katanya baik-baik, karena itu ia membiarkannya. sesekali jempolnya mengelus punggung tangan byungchan, berusaha terus menenangkan kekasihnya, karena jujur saja… byungchan yang tiba-tiba menangis di tengah malam cukup mengagetkan dan menakutkannya. juga melukai hatinya. seungwoo, kalau bisa, tidak ingin byungchan mengalami hal seperti ini lagi. sayangnya, ini semua di luar kuasanya.

setelah beberapa lama, byungchan mendongak, menatap seungwoo. “dari mana kamu bisa bilang aku selalu bawa mama?”

“byungchan…” seungwoo tersenyum. “tiap kamu beli martabak manis, kamu selalu kepikiran buat beli martabak cokelat kacang keju padahal kamu nggak suka kacang. itu kesukaan mama, kan? kamu juga suka pergi ke bagian cd musik kalau ke toko buku, padahal kamu bahkan nggak punya cd player… itu hobi mama. aku bener, nggak?”

byungchan mengalihkan pandangan, matanya berkedip-kedip. yang mana membuat seungwoo melanjutkan, “aku nggak tahu mama. aku nggak punya kesempatan buat ketemu mama kamu. tapi dengan tahu kamu selalu mikirin mama bahkan ketika mama udah nggak ada, aku rasa mama bakal bangga sekali sama kamu. dan kalau dia tahu kamu mikir kayak begini, pasti dia sedih sekali…”

suara byungchan kecil sekali ketika ia mengatakan ini, “begitu?”

seungwoo mengangguk. byungchan, masih di pelukannya, menghela napas. mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu: seungwoo yang memperhatikan byungchan di pelukannya, dan byungchan yang tetap dengan posisi menekuri kata-kata seungwoo.

beberapa menit kemudian, suara seungwoo memecah keheningan. “besok cuti, yuk? kita ketemu mamamu.”

byungchan mendongak. “nggak apa-apa?” nada suaranya ragu, tapi matanya berbinar-binar, mengharap.

“nggak apa-apa.” seungwoo tersenyum, menenangkan. “daripada kamu kepikiran terus dan jadi nggak fokus sampai berhari-hari? mending kita cabut sehari. nanti aku bantuin izinnya kalau perlu. kamu kangen juga kan sama mama?”

“bener?”

“bener,” tangan seungwoo mengusap wajah byungchan, mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang masih tertinggal jejaknya. “sekarang tidur dulu. atau kamu mau minum dulu? kamu nangis lama banget, nanti dehidrasi.”

byungchan menggeleng, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada seungwoo, sementara tangannya kini balas memeluk yang lebih tua. “besok aja…”

“oke. sekarang tidur…” ujar seungwoo, tangannya kembali mengusap punggung byungchan, berusaha membujuknya untuk terlelap. “...mau dinyanyiin?”

byungchan tertawa kecil, suaranya tertutup oleh fabrik kaus yang dipakai seungwoo—tapi ia tetap menjawabnya juga. “mau…”

byungchan tidak melihatnya, namun mendengar jawaban byungchan yang seperti setengah merajuk seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum dengan begitu sayang. ada beberapa detik yang diisi oleh keheningan sebelum seungwoo pada akhirnya memutuskan satu kidung pengantar tidur yang biasa dinyanyikan ibunya sendiri di masa kecilnya. suaranya membelah keheningan yang ada di kamar byungchan, dan rasanya, menurut byungchan, _sangat nyaman_.

dan sebelum kesadarannya direnggut oleh pengantar tidur seungwoo, membiarkan gelap yang kini terasa nyaman untuk menyelimuti seluruh indranya—byungchan merasa. _ini tidak apa-apa_.

bahwa mungkin, byungchan punya banyak kain perca yang berubah bentuknya menjadi quilt atas mama dan selamanya, hal tersebut akan menjadi sebuah bagian dari mama. dan mungkin, byungchan tidak pernah ingin membaginya dengan apapun juga. karena seperti dirinya di masa kecil, dia tidak pernah rela untuk membagi pelukan mama kepada siapapun juga.

tapi, untuk kali ini, tidak apa-apa, menduakan pelukan mama via quilt buatan mama dengan pelukan seungwoo. bukan menggantikan, namun pelukan mereka berdua ternyata sama nyamannya.

jadi, _tidak apa-apa_. kalau tidak untuk seterusnya, mungkin untuk kali ini saja.

**Author's Note:**

> actually... i have to say that... i'm sorry if it's too sad for some of you (maybe?? idk). if it's a little consolation, i legit teared up a little when i wrote some scenes too sdhjsdhs anyways!! as usual, comments and kudos... if you can, that would mean a lot. thank you for reading!!


End file.
